oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalon Blackfield
Avalon Blackfield is Andrew (AKA Kit)'s sorcerer character. Andrew likes spellcasters and he always names them Avalon. However, Andrew thinks spellcasters in Pathfinder are difficult to use and will probably stick to martial characters. Yet, the sorcerer class appeals to Andrew because there is less to micromanage. Edit: Fuck martial. Spontaneous casters are fucking great. Background Long ago, a long and bloody battle broke out. The proud general of one of the armies knew it was only a matter of time before his men lost the war. Desperate, the man sought immediate aid from a higher power and prayed to whomever would listen. He waited in silent contemplation until he saw something flicker in the light of his lantern. The visage of a bull, walking through the flames appeared in he dancing flame. The bull's words rang throughout the man's head. "Mortal, I have heard your plea. Align yourself to me and I shall grant you power." The general, taken aback by the bull, pasued. He entered a state of deep contemplation. This bull was no god. He was an archdevil. Although taking the devil's offer damned him for eternity, the general's pride overcame his common sense and he agreed. The next day, his troops annihilated the opposing forces leaving nothing but a field stained with blood. The general returned as a hero to his people. The Blackfield name lived on producing generations of warriors, soldiers, and generals. They were an unstoppable force aided by a dark power, but as time went on the family slowly strayed from the archdevil's favor. The family grew tired of war and strayed from the pah of law, abusing their power and influence to become a force of chaos. So, Moloch decided to take the next Blackfield child under his dominion. Avalon entered the world smaller and more frail than previous generations of Blackfields. He was a disgrace to the family. He grew up shunned from the others in his family, even his parents, for his lack of combat skills and thus he was forbidden from leaving his home: Blackfield Manor, for his own protection and to preserve the Blackfield name. Avalon knew could never become a great soldier or even a warrior, but what he lacked in strength, he made up for in intellect. He desired acceptance from his family, so thought and thought until decided he would become a tactician and strategize form the backlines. He would assure victory for his family and everyone would love him. Night after night, Avalon would pick up books on combat maneuvers, military formations, terrain advanages, and "The Blackfield Way" of combat, but very little stuck with him. He cast each book aside and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling pondering why he was born so weak compared to the others. Newborns showed more promise than him as a soldier. At this rate, he would be forgotten and alone. He cursed the heavens and beat his fist into the floor. He clutched his hand and winced in pain, but that small fit of rage chaned his life. The rupture caused a book precariously perched on top of his bookshelf to plummet to the floor. The boy, curious about its contents crawled to it. Some unknown force compelled him to open it and so he did. The Blackfield boy read page after page. The subject matter came so easily to him. He was so absorbed into the text he hadn't noticed the sun had already set and risen by the time he decided to rest. This book about the many planes in the world resonated him. He needed ''more. Avalon continued scouring his family libraries for books about other planes. Each one fascinated and captivated him, but one in particular seemed to resonate him the most: Hell. The Blackfields had several tomes about Hell, but each one was tucked away in secret corners of the library. He searched relentlessly and read consistantly until there was nothing left. Avalon's thirst for knowledge was never sated and it could never be sated while he was confined in Blackfield Manor. He felt trapped. Another family gathering meant another day Avalon would run from his cousins and escape to his sanctuary: the library. He was out of sight and out of mind. Just how his family wanted him. The boy let out a few choice words and wandered the library seeking something to alleviate his boredom. He had exhausted nearly every book in his library. Either he'd read it before or it failed to keep his interest. He let out a desperate sigh and lied on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling. The day waned into night and Avalon let out a desperate sigh as he ignited his lantern. That was when a voice spoke to him. ''"Avalon..." It spoke. The boy's head darted around seeking the voice's origin. "Avalon..." ''It repeated. He looked around once more until he realized the voice was coming from his lantern. The boy peered inside and came face to face with the visage of a bull in the flames. ''"My name is Moloch, archdevil of Malebolge." "I thought it was Male Bulge." "SILENCE! Avalon fell silent. "Good. You are obedient..." ''The bull commented, ''"Avalon... Your family has strayed far from my favor... I have chosen you to carry out my will from now on..." Avalon remained silent. He could not comprehend what was happening. The Moloch was speaking with him. In his studies, he did hear some tales about his family making pacts with an archdevil, but he never thought it to be true. "Should you accept, I shall liberate you from Blackfield Manor and allow you to roam freely so long as you swear your allegience to me." Avalon froze. He could be free. Free from this place, free from his family, free to do whatever he desired. The offer tempted him, but the idea of leaving scared him. He knew nothing of the outside world other than what he read and what his family spoke of. The world sounded dangerous. His mind flooded with fear, but he knew what he had to do. The boy knelt in front of the lantern and bowed his head. "I... Avalon Blackfield, swear my alegience to you, Moloch." "The pact has been sealed." Moloch's visage disappeared from the lantern. The boy stood up and lookd around in the empty room when suddenly, he felt a burning sensation throughout his entire body. He screamed in pain as he felt his entire body envelop in finre. His skin crackled like a log in the flames as a fire was ignited inside of him and coursed throughout his body. His cries eventually fell silent as the fiery arcane energy reached his face. His eyes and mouth lit up as if they were replaced by embers. And then, an explosion. Avalon awoke the next morning, bare like a newborn babe. The sun rose to greet the new day. He looked around and saw he was outside. But how? He turned around and saw a black field; undreds of suits of armor and fullplate lay blackened by soot; Blackfield Manor was nothing more than a few charred boards. Everything was reduced to ash. Avalon hastily examined himself. The cracks in his skin that formed the night before had disappeared. Avalon was the sole survivor of the Blackfield lineage. He could reshape the Blackfield name into whatever he wanted. He was free, but alone. Avalon sat there, cold, naked, and frightened. He was paralyzed. As the sun rose, Avalon's shadow grew. That was when he noticed his shadow had changed. His shadow, unlike him, had two bull horns and a tail that flicked back. He smiled. "I'm never alone..." He said to himself. "I have you." And so, the boy scavenged a suit of armor to cover himself, collected whatever valuables he could find and made his way to the nearest town. Personality Avalon is a charismatic man that hides his intentions well. He enjoys watching the strong persevere, but despises the weak. Hence, he usually attempts to court the strong or pays special attention to them while berating the weak. He wants to get through life with maximum charm and some effort, but not too much effort. Friends Lucas Redellion is a friend and lover of Avalon. Jason is a friend and lover of Avalon. Enemies Avalon hates weaklings. Objectives Avalon, given a new opportunity, wishes to follow his deity's orders and burn the bodies of strong individuals in the name of Moloch and send their souls to hell. = The List * Lucas Redellion <3 * Damien * Kota * The Shepherd's Flock Category:Old Lore